Playing Cupid
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: In the week of Valentine's Day, what starts as Helga and Phoebe playing matchmaker for Lorenzo and Lila turns into chaos when they end up trying to pair about everyone in the school... will Helga and Phoebe make a mistake in their matchmaking, and when they find it, will they try to get it right? Assorted pairings throughout!


And now, for my own Hey Arnold's Valentine's story! And yes, I AM quite aware that Valentine's isn't until next month, but better to start early than later! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Helga sighed as she was looking at her locket. Then she looked at the calendar marked 'February'. "It's hard to believe that it's been almost two years since I've had my 'first date' with you, my love. Okay, maybe you didn't know who I WAS back then, but just us together... it really warms my heart..."

Helga sighed as she hugged her locket. "Almost two years... it's a shame I didn't get a real 'date' with you on the first year anniversary... I really wish I could set up another date again..."

Helga looked over at the sun outside as she sighed, sadly. "Well, I guess it's no use delaying the inevitable... time to get to school..."

* * *

Inside the school bus, Helga quickly took her spot next to Phoebe as she kicked back. "Hey Pheebs, you want to go over to the arcade after school today? I hear they just put in a brand new fighting game."

"Sorry, Helga. I'm going to be a little busy with my parents after school today." Phoebe said. "They want to go over to the stores and..." Phoebe blushed. "...buy me a new dress."

Helga raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

Phoebe was blushing even more. "This is so embarrassing!"

"Phoebe. I'm your friend. Come on, don't hold out on me." Helga smirked. "Come on, spill! What did you need a dress for?"

"For... for my date..." Phoebe blushed and whispered quietly.

Helga gasped... as she smiled. "No way, Gerald finally came to term with his feelings?"

Phoebe nodded as Helga turned to see Arnold and Gerald talking as Arnold was holding a list in front of Gerald. Gerald just smiled and nodded as Arnold started checking off the list. Helga turned back to Phoebe as Helga said to her, "Details, I want the whole story!"

"Okay, okay, okay." Phoebe nodded. "All right, it all began a few days ago. Gerald and I were studying in my room when we started talking. We talked about Arnold, you, and how we were friends to each of you... Gerald couldn't believe the secret I told him..."

Helga looked up and glared at Phoebe. Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Relax, I didn't say anything about your crush on Ice Cream. What do you take me for?"

"Sorry... I'm trying to recover from my last attempt of keeping my secret secret. Please, continue." Helga sighed.

"Anyway, Gerald and I realized we had this crush on each other for a long time, and... Gerald finally cracked and confessed." Phoebe smiled. "I confessed my feelings as well, and we decided we should start going out with each other. We're having our first real date on Valentine's Day."

"Hey, good for you!" Helga smiled. "You finally snagged your Chocolate Cake. Now, if only I could do the same with Ice Cream..."

"Helga, you know you HAVE gone on dates with him before?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but they weren't EXACTLY dates. More... we both wanted to get to know each other... sort of deal. Besides, Arnold likes me, but I don't know if he's in the level of 'likes me likes me'..." Helga explained.

"Helga, thank goodness I found you..." A sweet voice said.

Helga groaned. "Speaking of girls he like-likes... hi, Lila."

"Hey, Helga, Phoebe. Would you mind if I sit with you two? I need your help." Lila said as she came over to the two, a little nervously.

Helga raised an eyebrow as Phoebe smiled. "Sure. Just sit between us."

"Thank you." Lila said as she squeezed in the middle... and sighed. "Well... it finally happened."

"What happened?" Phoebe asked as Helga raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"...I finally realized my feelings for a certain someone." Lila sighed.

Helga's eyes widened as she turned to Lila as Phoebe gasped.

"No way, you finally started to notice him?" Phoebe said.

Lila nodded. Phoebe smiled. "I always knew you would find it in your heart to give him a chance!"

Helga's eyes widened in shock. How could Phoebe just say that within earshot of Helga? She thought she supported her and Arnold. She just glared at Lila. "I can't believe I just heard that."

"Isn't it ever so wonderful?" Lila smiled. "It's just, whenever I see him, my heart flutters into the clouds... and we've been hanging out, and the wonderful conversations we have. I'm beginning to think he likes me likes me."

"Please tell me you rebuffed him." Helga frowned.

"Rebuffed him? I'd never do that! He's such a nice boy... even nicer than Arnold." Lila smiled.

Helga's eyes widened when she heard Arnold's name used in the same sentence as Lila's crush which wasn't who she thought. "Wait, who are you talking about?"

"Huh? Lorenzo. I'm talking about the rich boy, Lorenzo." Lila explained.

"Wait... when did you get a crush on Lorenzo?" Helga asked as Phoebe blinked.

"Oh, that's right! You weren't there when that happened." Phoebe said as she turned to Helga. "Arnold finally realized he didn't like like Lila as much as he thought and decided to move on."

"I don't remember THAT occurring." Helga said in confusion.

"I told you this the minute you got back from vacation. It was the subject of my fifth grade paper, 'My Friends On Summer Vacation'." Lila frowned.

"Oh... right." Helga paused. "I guess my mind blanked out on those days..."

"More like she's been thinking about or writing more poetry..." Phoebe smiled.

"Anyway, don't lead me on like that! It made me think you were in love with Arnold!" Helga frowned. "For real!"

"Please, Helga, like I would EVER fall for Arnold... and that's why I need your help." Lila sighed. "You girls are the experts on secret crushes... and I want to approach Lorenzo right. Can you give me some advice? I'd go to Arnold, but then he'd just think I have feelings for him, which I don't, and nothing personal, but I don't want to go through a lovesick Arnold following me around again."

Helga gave a smile as she and Phoebe nodded. "Anything you can tell us, we'll be willing to listen."

Lila smiled. "Oh good. Here's the entire story on me and Lorenzo."

Helga and Phoebe nodded as the two decided to listen to Lila's story. Little did these two know would be that they would end up playing a big role in everyone's love life, in one way or another.

* * *

And that's the end of the first chapter! How did you like it? More will be coming in this Valentine's Day story, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
